Speed Demon: Friend or Foe?
by UltimateDisneyInfinityFan
Summary: There's a new criminal on the loose in Metroville, and it's none other than...Speed Demon! This can't be right! What could this sudden change of behavior hold for the Incredibles? OR is it possible not all is what it seems? SPECIAL THANKS TO JOKERMASK18 FOR THE REQUEST!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: A Hatched Plan.**

Our story begins in a city called Metroville, where two superheroes were just finishing up a battle against a powerful supervillain. As the villain fell backwards from a failed attack, an elastic fist and super speed punch knocked him out cold.

"That'll teach you to try and rob a bank and evade Elastigirl and her awesome son!" Elastigirl said before she picked up Speed Demon, put him on her shoulders, and jumped up and down, making Speed Demon laugh while she laughed herself.

"Thank you, Speed Demon and Elastigirl! You've done it again!" said a cop.

"Well, I owe it all to my son! If he hadn't come up with a plan to intercept the villain, we might not have caught him!" Elastigirl said before she took Speed Demon down and gave him a tight hug.

"Anything to help out my Incredible Mom!" Dash said as he hugged her back.

Little did they know, they were being watched.

"Hmm, the little one's powers have caught my interest. I do believe I can make them work to my advantage." said a mysterious villain.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: An Unusual Chase.

A few days later, Helen was out on the beach, keeping an eye out for crime.

"Nothing suspicious so far today." Helen said before she spotted a flyer for a woman's bodybuilding contest.

"Hmm, might could be a good way to help me out with this." Helen said before she inflated her muscles a bit and headed to the contest site.

Later, she was locked in fierce competitions with other female bodybuilders in arm wrestling, flexing, and weight lifting. She tried her hardest, especially because she wasn't used to this like Mr. Incredible, and it wasn't easy, but she managed to make it to the finals.

There, the competition was to see who could lift the heaviest weights. Helen was about evenly matched with her opponent when there was the sudden sound of a bank alarm. Helen looked and, to her complete shock, saw Speed Demon running away with bags of money.

She stared in shock before she said, "Well, when you gotta go." before she set down the weight she was lifting and hurried into the changing room. She opened a briefcase that held her red suit and her suit from the DevTech campaign. She struggled on which one to wear before picking the gray one.

Meanwhile, Speed Demon was hurrying down the road with the money, only to suddenly hear a shout.

"Speed Demon!" Elastigirl shouted as she stretched after him. The young Super looked and saw her gaining, so he sped up. Elastigirl stretched an arm to grab him, but he ducked out of her way without turning his head.

"When did he get reflexes like that?!" Elastigirl asked before she slingshot herself up into the air and came down on him with a dive bomb, only for him to disappear in a cloud of dust at the last second.

Elastigirl looked around before she stomped in frustration.

'Why would Dash rob a bank?! Come to think of it, what's he doing here?! Shouldn't he be at school?! I am going to have a talk with that boy when I get home!' Elastigirl thought


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Confusion.

Dash came home from school in an uneasy manner. His mom had had a stern glare on him the whole time they were on their way back. He felt that something was wrong.

"Dash, sit on the couch. We need to talk." Helen said. Dash did so. Helen sat in a chair across from the couch.

"Dash, earlier today, I was at the beach working undercover and I had to chase you because I saw you running from the bank with bags of money. Now, I want you to tell me, why did you steal from that bank and what did you do with the money?" Helen asked.

Dash looked puzzled, "Money? What money? I know not to steal." he said.

"Don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking got away before I could catch you and you have stolen before. Like that time in second grade when you tried to take a Batman toy out of a store when I told you you couldn't have it." Helen said.

"I was younger then. I didn't know better. Besides, I don't remember going to any bank or beach today. I was in school the whole time." Dash protested.

"Okay, then where were you at 11:15 AM?" Helen asked.

"At lunch. I was talking with Joseph about the latest Pokemon games." Dash said.

Helen thought that over, realizing that his best friend's name is one of the only things only Dash would know about.

"Okay. I'm sorry, Dash. Now, do you want fries and nuggets?" Helen asked with a smile.

Dash smiled, "Yeah!" he said before they walked into the kitchen.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Next Crime.

Elastigirl was swinging through the city, trying to keep an eye out for crime, before she landed on top of a roof and looked to see a TV broadcasting a news report.

"In a rather shocking turn of events, a local Super has just been witnessed robbing a local Pizza Hut. Eyewitnesses claim that the robber was none other than Incredible and Super-In-Training, Speed Demon. Employees say that he stole two large pepperoni pizzas before running out the door. Authorities say that once they arrived on the scene, he vanished behind a cloud of dust he had kicked up." a newscaster said.

Elastigirl looked shocked before she looked angry, "That boy is in so much trouble." she said before she swung back home.

Once Elastigirl came back, she found Dash eating pepperoni pizza.

"Dashiell Robert Parr, spit that out this instant!" Helen said.

Dash looked puzzled before he spit it into a napkin.

"What's wrong, Mom?" Dash asked.

"Don't you 'What's wrong, Mom?' me! You robbed a Pizza Hut?!" Helen asked.

"No, this pizza was here when I got home." Dash said.

"Don't lie to me, Dash! I could've gone and gotten you some pizza, but you stole it because you're lazy!" Helen said.

"Hey, don't call me lazy! You must be crazy to think I stole this!" Dash said.

"Don't you talk to me like that, young man! You are going right down to the Pizza Hut and apologizing to them!" Helen said.

"APOLOGIZE?! For what?! I didn't do anything wrong!" Dash said.

"Dash Parr, if you don't listen to me, you will be grounded for a month!" Helen said.

Dash sighed angrily before he went to get his suit.

Meanwhile, the two were being watched from a distance by the other Speed Demon. When he saw Dash brush his mother's hand off his shoulder and her give him a stern glare, he smirked.

"Excellent. Now, for Phase 3." he said.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Last Straw.

Elastigirl was scouring the city again, this time keeping a sharp eye out.

"I don't want to believe that my son is behind all this, but I have to make sure." Elastigirl said before she heard a nearby scream. She quickly stretched and saw several people out in front of their houses, many of which were crying or looking sad as their houses were investigated by police.

Elastigirl dropped down and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Oh, Elastigirl, it's terrible. We went out grocery shopping and we came back to find our house had been broken into and out property was looted and vandalized by some gang!" a woman sobbed.

Elastigirl was shocked, "That IS terrible!" she said before she started to look over the graffiti that had been sprayed. Strange enough, she saw things such as, "Supers Rule!" and "Down with the Villains!"

"Seems to me like a Super just wanted to make a mark. Still, doesn't make this right." Elastigirl said before she heard people clamoring angrily at a nearby statue. She looked and, to her shock, saw Dash's head on top of the statue and the base had been sprayed with graffiti that said, "Speed Demon Rules and Civilian Losers Drool!"

This made her furious, "Oh, Dash, you really messed up this time!" she said before she stretched back home.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Dash VS Helen.

Dash was sitting in the living room, watching TV, when his mom stormed in.

"Turn that television off right now, young man! You're grounded!" Elastigirl said.

Dash looked at her in shock, "Grounded?! For what?! I didn't do anything!" he protested.

"Don't sit there and lie to me! You painted graffiti on a community statue and around their houses! I know you wouldn't break into their houses, but I know you have a big enough ego to spray paint all that and put your head over that statue's!" Elastigirl said.

Dash facepalmed in frustration, "Mom, you are being really stupid!" he yelled.

"DASHIELL ROBERT PARR, DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO YOUR MOTHER LIKE THAT! IF YOU BACKMOUTH ME ONE MORE TIME LIKE THAT, I WILL GROUND YOU FOR A YEAR!" Elastigirl yelled.

"YOU SHOULDN'T BE GROUNDING ME IN THE FIRST PLACE! I HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING WRONG!" Dash yelled back.

"YOU PAINTED GRAFFITI ON THOSE HOUSES AND VANDALIZED THAT STATUE, DASH! NO ONE ELSE COULD'VE DONE IT! IT WAS YOUR HEAD! YOU'RE ALWAYS WANTING TO BE ACKNOWLEDGED!" Elastigirl yelled.

"YEAH, BUT NOT LIKE THAT! YOU HAVE TO BELIEVE ME!" Dash yelled back.

"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO?! I DON'T EVEN KNOW IF I CAN TRUST YOU ANYMORE TO TELL ME THE TRUTH!" Elastigirl yelled.

Dash froze at that before he looked angrier than before.

Elastigirl took a deep breath of exasperation and said, "My life would be so much easier if I didn't have to be such a worrisome mother."

Dash glared at her and said, "Well, my life would be so much easier if I didn't have you as my mom. I hate you."

Elastigirl's eyes widened and her mouth fell wide open as her head snapped to look at him in shock and hurt. He just glared back at her as she slowly walked to her bedroom with tears in her eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Fallout.

After that, Dash and Helen had nothing to say to each other. They wouldn't even eat at the dinner table together. Dash would always take his food to a TV tray and turn the TV to Dragon Ball Super or One Piece. They wouldn't even fight crime together anymore, which worried the other members of the Parr family. They couldn't stand to see such a strong bond torn apart like this.

However, over time, they began to feel guilty, but still wouldn't talk to each other. This worried the rest of the family even more, as they were being led to think they'd never reconcile and put the past behind them.

One day, Bob was sent to get Dash from school and had a talk with him in the car.

"Hey, Dash, think you can try to patch things up with your mother?" Bob asked.

"I don't know, Dad. She accused me of doing all that stuff I didn't do and even grounded me for it. It makes me mad at her, but I still feel bad." Dash said.

"Then why don't you apologize?" Bob said.

"(Sigh) I don't know." Dash said.

Meanwhile, Helen had just picked Violet up and they too were talking.

"Mom, you and Dash are usually so close. Can't you make up with him?" Violet asked.

"I don't know, Violet. What he said really broke my heart." Helen said.

"I know, Mom, but don't you think you may have jumped to conclusions a little too fast?" Violet asked.

"What do you mean?" Helen asked.

"Well, Dash is egotistical, but you have to question. With him knowing all there is about being a hero and knowing he can't just have or do whatever he wants, who's to say that the person committing these crimes REALLY ISN'T Dash?" Violet asked.

Helen looked surprised at that as she pulled into their driveway at the same time Bob did. When she and Dash got out of their cars, they looked at each other before they glared and turned away from each other with a "HMPH!" Bob and Violet sighed, really hoping this whole thing would be resolved soon.


End file.
